


The Sock And The Glove

by ArtyBee53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ArtyBee53
Summary: What really happens to those missing socks and gloves?
Kudos: 2





	The Sock And The Glove

The sock saw the glove  
and fell in love;  
The glove saw the sock  
and was smitten.  
Filled with desire,  
they were wed in the dryer,  
and are now the parents of a mitten.


End file.
